


[ART] Highway's Window to Mars

by Little_Neliel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: 'What do you mean we left Clint on Mars?' has to be one of my favourite Winterhawk pieces. I probably read it at least once a month. <3I wanted to do a little piece for it, and the scenes where Bucky is sitting in the windows, looking to Mars always struck me as a nice peaceful moment for our boy.This is my first involved piece in years, I hope it's okay! Thank you for such an amazing story!edit: realized I signed this with the wrong sig (my normal art account - not my fan account) updating to correct
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	[ART] Highway's Window to Mars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What do you mean we left Clint on Mars?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044687) by [sara_holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_holmes/pseuds/sara_holmes). 



> 'What do you mean we left Clint on Mars?' has to be one of my favourite Winterhawk pieces. I probably read it at least once a month. <3
> 
> I wanted to do a little piece for it, and the scenes where Bucky is sitting in the windows, looking to Mars always struck me as a nice peaceful moment for our boy. 
> 
> This is my first involved piece in years, I hope it's okay! Thank you for such an amazing story!
> 
> edit: realized I signed this with the wrong sig (my normal art account - not my fan account) updating to correct


End file.
